Stories Left Untold - Part 2
by plappermouth
Summary: Alicia Morgan is no ordinary second-year student at Hogwarts and she's no ordinary twelve-year-old. No not at all, because ordinary twelve-year-olds don't have their future possible selves living in the back of their minds, and they don't have to worry about saving Boy's -Who -Lived from evil Dark Wizards either. Oh, how Alicia Morgan wished she were an ordinary twelve-year- old.
1. 1st Chapter

**Hello! So Lisha's second year at Hogwarts approaches quickly, and it has many many things in store for her. Review and let me know what you think, but never forget to be polite**

* * *

Chapter 1

I am making everyone nervous, I know it, but I can't stop pacing around the dingy cellar in the abandoned house in Wales. He should have been back by now… And as I take in their faces, Fred, Seamus, Thomas, and Christi… their faces all say the same thing. They should have been back by now. The fear is eating away at me, filling me up. What if he doesn't come back? No! I cannot think about that. He has to come back. I stop pacing and stare at a particularly mouldy wall… so this is what the Order of the Phoenix has come to… hiding in basements. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I look up into Thomas' eyes. I don't like what I see there.

"They're coming back. He's coming back." I say. He has to.

"Alicia…."

"He's coming back!" It's a desperate shout, pathetic, but I don't care that the others flinch at my sudden outburst. I can't… I just… Tears spring to my eyes and Thomas pulls me into a hug, gently stroking my hair. Out of everyone here he understands best. His wife and son were late too…and then they never came. I pull away, not ready to give up yet.

"They'll come…" I whisper and walk away, playing absentmindedly with the ring on my finger. We are getting married… In just a few days. He will come back, back to me. He promised. He put his hand to my cheek, kissed me and promised. He's coming back.

There is bang, coming from the rusty elevator, our entrance, and I spin around, my heart beating too fast. The doors open and five people tumble into the basement, all of them a bloody mess. Two people tumble in… carrying a third, limp body. I feel my heart stop as Thomas and the others rush over to help, to take care of the wounded.

I walk towards them, feeling as if I'm sleepwalking.

"They knew we were there", I hear Patrick say as I approach them. He has a bloody gash down his face but seems to be the least hurt of them all. Tim looks a bit worse for wear, his arm is missing chunks, he's bleeding like crazy and Christi is trying her hardest to stop the wounds from bleeding. The third person isn't awake, his blonde hair covered in crusted blood. I walk towards him, slowly, feeling as if I'm watching myself.

"Lisha", Patrick whispers, his hand grabbing my arm, but I pull away and keep walking, kneeling down next to Draco. A sob escapes my lips as I realize that he's breathing.

* * *

I jerk awake, tears streaming down my face, my breath fast and ragged. "It's just a dream", I whisper to myself, but I know it's not. The dreams have gotten worse since Aly awakened in my mind, they hunt us every night now… Aly's memories.

 _I'm sorry **….**_ Aly says quietly and I feel the familiar guilt radiating off of her.

 ** _It's not your fault. I mean… you didn't want this to happen._**

 _No… but I still wish… you're too young to see that._

 ** _Not anymore._**

I sound bitter, I know it, but it's hard for me not to… I'm twelve! I'm not supposed to have seen these things, seen people blown to pieces, their limbs torn off… seen everyone I love die. I wrap my arms around my legs and rock back and forth, crying, and Aly remains quiet, giving me as much space as is possible, but I feel her concern, there in the back of my mind. It isn't long before I've exhausted myself enough to drift back to sleep, blessedly a dreamless one.

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

I grunt and close my eyes at the sudden light that fills my room as my mother pulls back the curtains.

"Time to get up." She sits down on the bed next to me, her hand gently stroking my hair. "Or have you forgotten about your date?"

This makes me look up.

"It's not a date!"

She chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"I sure hope not, you're too young for that."

"I'm twelve!"

She chuckles again and gives me a wide grin.

"My point exactly. Now come get some breakfast, or you'll be late. "

I smile at her as she leaves the room, and get up, putting on a pair of black jeans and a blue jumper to emphasise my eyes.

 _Not a date, huh?_

 ** _Shut up… If you're as pale as I am, you'll take any flattering colour you get._**

 _I AM as pale as you are, you dudhead._

I stick out my tongue.

 _You do know that I can't actually see that, don't you._

I turn towards the mirror and stick out my tongue again, causing Aly to chuckle. I grin at my reflection. It's strange… having her in my head, but sometimes… sometimes I like it.

 _Me too, little one._

 ** _Don't call me that._**

"Lisha!" my mother calls from downstairs and I hurry up.

Breakfast smells delicious, as always, and I dig in. Ever since Aly has awakened my appetite seems to have increased too.

 _Just don't make us fat._

I chuckle into my cornflakes, and my mother gives me a strange look.

"What's so funny?"

Oops… **_Now look what you did…_**

"Just funny thoughts," I say and grin at her. She returns the smile, but there seems to be something bothering her.

"You've been having a lot of those." Something in the way she says it catches my attention.

 _She's concerned about you. She's your mother, it's normal for her to notice._

"Yeah.. uh, remember the book Hermione sent me for my birthday? Well, turns out it's super funny. And sometimes I think about it, you know, and then I have to laugh again. Like this one guy in there is so clumsy, and he gets himself into all sorts of trouble. It's a muggle book, but it's really fun…."

I blush as I realize that I'm rambling on, but something I said seems to have been the right thing because my mother's face relaxes.

"So that's why you've been so distracted. Living inside your head were you?" She says it with a grin and I return it, feeling uncomfortable. If only she knew how close she's just come to the truth.

* * *

"Neville!" I shout as I spot my friend. He is standing outside of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, under one of the red and white umbrellas. Next to him stands a formidable looking witch. She is tall, thin and bony and on her head rests, to my astonishment, a hat with a stuffed vulture, on her arm a bright red handbag.

 _Haha, Neville always did say she'd been quite eccentric._

 ** _You didn't know her_**

 _No… she died when Neville was sixteen, and we weren't friends before that._

 ** _Oh_**

Neville has looked around at my shout and a small smile appears on his face as he returns my wave. I rush towards them, nearly leaving my mother behind, and give him a big hug.

"It's good to see you! How have you been?"

"Fine…. I guess."

 _You're ignoring the Grandmother, you know._

I blush and remember my manners, turning towards Mrs. Longbottom, holding out my hand. She gives me an appraising look down her long thin nose, then she takes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Neville has told me so much about you."

I blush.

"It's nice to meet you too mam. "

"Hello Augusta", my mother says as she finally catches up with us.

"Sara."

Somehow Neville's gran sounds frosty, and I frown in confusion. I didn't know that they knew eachother, and, apparently, Mrs. Longbottom doesn't like my mom. But why? Everyone loves my mom, she's very lovable.

 ** _So?_**

 _To some people, that's all the reason they need to dislike someone. I had the same issue… I was a Slytherin too, before the houses were abolished, and some of the Order members didn't want me there. At first. I quickly showed them though._

"I trust you're well?" My mother asks, ever polite, ignoring the cold demeanour of the other woman.

"As well as I can be, at my age" she response, not asking how my mother is doing. I'm really starting to dislike this woman. Neville gives me an embarrassed look and I give him a small smile to let him know I don't blame him that his gran is a bigot. My mother turns towards the two of us, her smile as brilliant as ever and I feel a wave of pride.

"So where do you two wish to head off to? Or did you want to start right here?" She asks with a wink and Neville and I both grin at her.

"Not too much, Neville. " his Gran tells him as we head into the shop. "Or you'll be sick again."

Neville blushes profusely. I pretend I didn't hear, and don't order as much as I usually would. No need to rub it in. I get cranberry and chocolate, Neville gets vanilla and strawberry and the four of us head off, enjoying our delicious ice crème.

"Can we go to Broomstix?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at my mother. I'm thinking of trying out for the team this year.

 _I was a pretty good chaser for the Slytherin team, my last year, you know?_

 ** _I have your memories… I do know._**

 _You're rude._

"We can, if Neville wants to?"

Neville looks uncertain, but seeing my longing expression agrees and the four of us head into the store. The new Nimbus 2001 is on display and I stare at it longingly, knowing that there is no way my mother is going to get me one. We have the money, sure, but she doesn't believe in spoiling me. But maybe, if I actually make the team….

Neville comes up beside me, staring at the broom as well.

"I didn't know you liked Quidditch" he says as he looks at the price and his eyes widen.

"I'm starting to get into it more" I say.

I can hardly tell him that my other self is a Quiddtich fanatic and that her enthusiasm is rubbing off on me.

 _You're welcome._

I supress a grin.

"I'm too clumsy for Quidditch" Neville mutters and I turn towards him.

"Well… Clumsiness can be overcome, you know? I mean if you wanted, I could fly with you some time, give you some pointers… Although I'm probably not the best teacher…. "

His eyes widen and he grins.

"I'd love that" then his eyes wander down to my wrist where the beautiful silver bracelet he gave me last Christmas glitters.

"You're still wearing that?"

"It's pretty" I shrug. "And besides, my best friend gave it to me."

He blushes all the way up to his ears, but the grin he gives me is so wide it looks like he swallowed a hanger.

"I'm your best friend?"

I laugh.

"You're my best friend too" he says shyly and I give him a grin.

"Of course I am."

The two of us spend the rest of the day running from shop to shop, buying candy when his gran isn't looking and talking about everything and anything, as we drag the adults along. Now that I've told Neville that he's my best friend he's starting to warm up, acting less shy around me and the two of us have a brilliant afternoon. Aly, for the most part, remains rather silent, and for that afternoon it's almost as if I truly am, a normal twelve-year- old girl. It's late in the afternoon when we finally say goodbye, promising to write to each other. I give him a quick hug, and shake Mrs. Longbottom's hand, then we're on our way.

"Did you enjoy your day?" my mom asks over dinner and I nod, unable to speak because of the large piece of potato in there. I swallow and beam at her.

"It was loads of fun! Neville told me about his greenhouse, his Gran is having it built for him, because he's so good with plants, and he has asked me if I wanted to come by and see it sometime. I can, can't I? "

My mother smiles at me. "If Augusta is alright with it, of course."

I stare at my potato.

"Why was Mrs. Longbottom so strange to you?" I ask, hoping to get a better answer than the one I got from Aly.

 _No confidence in me, huh?_

My mom sighs and folds her hands in her lap. "Sometimes it's hard for people to see anything besides what they expect. Augusta… has lost a lot, during the last war, when You-Know- Who was in power. He was a Slytherin and so were many of his followers."

"But you're not like that!" I protest and my mother gives me a patient smile.

"No, I am not, and I think Augusta knows that, but it's hard for her to let down the defences she has spent so long building."

 _I forgot… How wonderful and wise that woman was…_

The longing and sadness in those words nearly brings tears to my eyes, and my mother misinterprets it.

"Don't be upset, sweetie. Augusta has expressed that she is glad that you and Neville are friends, and with time, I'm sure, she will come around."

* * *

As I lay in bed I find myself thinking about what my mother said, about how people find it hard to let down defences. It makes me wonder about Aly….

 _What are you wondering, little me?_

I sigh, wishing there were such a thing as privacy.

 _Sorry kiddo… I can't help it. I feel what you feel, just as you do with me._

 ** _Just… some of the things I've been feeling. Like you're hate for Professor Snape, that was you right?_**

 _Yes it was,_ and I feel her trying to hold by resentment at the name.

 ** _Well… he's… kind… to me. I don't know why though._**

 _It's an act!_

The response is so sudden and strong that I flinch.

 ** _Why do you say that?_**

 _Because I can't believe that that man… has an ounce of kindness in him._

 ** _But he could be different, now, so many are. Or are you saying that you think George Weasley will be a Death Eater again?_**

 _No.._ she admits reluctantly. _Some are different, but Snape is a different case. Everything is the same as it was right up to the moment where Harry Potter survived the curse that killed him in my time. So George has not been exposed to the same things this time around. The Weasley's parents were some of the first to die, after Dumbledore died. They were known blood-traitors, actively working against Voldemort. So the children were split up into different families and grew up like that. Fred and George were separated, and grew up very differently…._

 _But Snape… I don't see what could be so different this time around to make a new man out of him. He was cruel, cunning and only interested in one thing: himself._

 ** _This is about Draco, isn't it? Just like everything else. All our dreams… they centre around him._**

 **** _It's not just about Draco!_

 ** _But it mostly is! I don't even know why you ever married Thomas… You always loved Draco._**

 _Watch it kid! Don't speak of things you don't understand! I loved Thomas as much as he loved me. Don't go all judgemental. You are twelve-years-old, you know nothing!_

And then she goes quiet, a silent frustration and hurt radiating from the back of my mind, but I'm too irritated myself to care. I hate her obsession with Draco, because it's confusing my own feelings concerning the boy. The only reason why I wanted to be his friend, was because I kept having these strange dreams and feelings, but now… Now I don't know what I feel for him. He wrote me a letter, a week ago, and I still haven't replied, because I don't know how.

 _So that's what's going on._

 ** _I don't want to talk to you._**

 _Don't be a child!_

 ** _I am a child…. Remember? Or at least I'm supposed to be._**

 _Fine, feel sorry for yourself, but don't let it out on the boy. He wants to be your friend, and you like him too, so why don't you just write back._

 ** _I'm not sure if I like him, or you do! What if I'm only writing him because of your feelings for the other Draco._**

 _Don't be a silly little girl! The man I'm in love with was just that, a man! This is a twelve-year-old boy. Now I'm not going to pretend that I don't care about him, or that I'm not happy that I get a chance to keep him from suffering the same fate, but as far as feelings go, protectiveness is the extent of that, got it? Everything else is yours to deal with._

 ** _Ok…_**

But no matter what she says, I'm not convinced. Still I get out the letter that's been sitting in my desk drawer and start writing.


	2. 2nd Chapter

2nd Chapter

 _Thank you for your letter. I am doing quite well. Mother and Father_

 _took me to France this summer, to improve my French and to visit the_

 _Unicorn Resort in the Camargue. The unicorns were quite lovely, but_

 _I kept thinking back to the one we saw in the forest last year, and now_

 _that I've seen them alive and well, it's hard for me to imagine anyone_

 _harming one._

 _How was your birthday? I hope it was lovely! I hope you like my gift._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your friend_

 _Draco_

I smile as I finish the rather short letter and turn towards the small parcel, neatly wrapped in silvery paper.

 _Go ahead, open it._

 ** _Wow, you're impatient._**

It shouldn't bother me, how eager Aly is about anything Draco related, but it does. I pick up the parcel and unwrap the silver paper, revealing a beautiful metal silver box. On its lid, there is a beautifully engraved rose. I open it and stare in awe at the beautiful golden and ruby bracelet sparkling up at me. If I know Draco then these are real stones, for sure. I gently take it out of the box and put it on, admiring it. Then I see a little note stuck in the lid of the box.

 _I had father place an anti-theft charm on it._

 _PS: I was going to get you a green and silver one, but I didn't want to get lynched in your common room._

I laugh at that. How right he is. Ron would probably never speak to me again. I look back at the bracelet, glittering next to the silver one Neville gave me for Christmas.

 _You're a popular one, aren't you?_

I ignore her, partially because I'm still upset from our conversation about Draco, and partially because… well, I don't know how to respond. It's all too confusing… Is Aly's story starting to repeat itself, and if so, is it because it's fate, or because I have somehow altered it subconsciously. I can't remember having ever been this confused…

 _The best thing, is probably, to not think about it too much. They're your friends, that's all there is to it._

 ** _Yeah, you're right. Now… Now I just need Harry to write back. He hasn't replied to my last three letters… How am I supposed to protect him if he ignores me?_**

 _That is the real issue._

Aly and I have decided that that's why she's here, to protect Harry. It has to be. The simple fact that Harry survived this time around changed everything. Voldemort is, mostly, gone and there is peace, where the would have been a war. Harry's the key, somehow, but until we figure out how, we have to keep him safe. And the only way that I know how to do that is to become his closest friend, the one he turns to before he does something stupid like facing Voldemort alone. Again.

 _That's definitely on top of our list of things that we can't let happen._

 ** _Agreed. But so far it doesn't look like he wants to be my friend…._**

I am trying not to feel rejected, not to take this personal, but after what the two of us had gone through together at the end of the term… Well, I have just been assuming that it connected us somehow. But perhaps I am the only one who is aware of this connection. Harry probably thinks I'm a freak or something.

 _I don't think so… From what I've seen in your memories he's a polite boy, kind… I don't think he'd ignore one of his friends for no reason. Something's wrong._

 ** _You think so?_** I ask worriedly. Aly's protective instinct of Harry seems to be rubbing off on me because now I need to find out. **_Maybe he's just busy… on vacation with his family or something…_**

 _Maybe… but I think it wouldn't hurt to check._

 ** _And how to you propose we do that? He lives in Surrey, with muggles. They're not exactly hooked up to the Floo network….Besides… there's no way Mom would let me go._**

 _Right… and we can't apparate yet. Stupid underage magic law… We'll have to get started on practicing wandless magic as soon as possible, but till then…. Do you know of any wizards living close by?_

 ** _Nope._**

 _Well then! Muggle transportation it is._

 ** _What? Are you crazy? That would take forever! Mom would definitely notice…._**

 _Well then… what do you propose?_

* * *

I stare at my mother over dinner, trying to figure out how to best bring up the issue. She doesn't like to meddle, never has, but well… Maybe.

"What is it, Lisha?"

I blush, trying to look innocent.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at me intently for at least ten minutes, not even touching your potatoes… So I'm assuming that I've either got a nasty booger on my nose and you're too embarrassed to tell me about it, or you want something."

She gives me knowing smile and I sigh.

"I'm worried about my friend…."

My mom frowns.

"Neville?"

"No, no! Neville's fine, I think… No I mean Harry."

She puts down her fork, giving me her full attention.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?"

I nod.

"Why are you worried about him? This doesn't have anything to do with what happened at the end of the year?"

Her voice is strained and I know I have to proceed carefully. She doesn't know exactly what happened at the end of the term, only that Harry and I were attacked by a Professor. She had been livid, as livid as I've ever seen her.

"Not really now… I mean… He hasn't replied to any of my letters… and I don't think that's normal for him, I mean, he's always nice and polite and we're friends and now… Well, I just think that something's not right."

The tension leaves her shoulders and a small smile appears on her face.

"Ah, I see. Well, honey… boys can be strange, and sometimes they don't know how to reply to a girl..2

"That's not it!" I say a little too loudly and my mother frowns again.

"Watch your tone, Lisha."

I blush. "Sorry… It's just… I don't think it's that. Harry and I have… well, he promised to write, and he hasn't. I'm just worried."

I can tell that she thinks it's nothing, but being the mother she is she tries to hide it.

"And what do you want to do?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to Surrey, to pop by, see if everything's alright. I would feel so much better after."

"Are you really that worried?"

I nod my head.

"Alright. In that case, we can go on Saturday when I'm not working, how's that?"

I get up and give her a hug, relief flooding through me. Saturday is in two days. He'll be fine till then, right?

It's Friday evening and I'm trying my best to calm down. I'm oddly nervous about the next day, when I'll finally get to check up on Harry. There's a tap on the window and I turn around to see a beautiful white owl there. It's not Neville's owl, that one's black, and Draco's is a soft brown. Maybe it's Hermkone's, she did promise to write to me. I get up and open the window, letting the beautiful bird into my room. She hoots and holds out her leg so I can untie the letter. It's from Harry!

 _Maybe your mother was right, and we were worried for nothing._

I open the letter.

Dear Lisha,

I'm so sorry that I haven't replied to any of your letters. I have a very good reason, and you're not gonna believe me when I tell you. They were intercepted by a crazy house elf! Alright, let me try and explain this. So this house elf, Dobby, showed up in my room the other night, trying to keep me from going to Hogwarts. He kept going on about how it was too dangerous for me to go, and then he told me that he had intercepted all my letters in hopes that I'd think I didn't have any friends to go back to. As if that would work… I'd rather be in Hogwarts friendless than stay with the Dursley's….

Speaking off… I'm not there anymore, so you'll have to address your letters to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. They rescued me with a flying car! Crazy, isn't it? It's also Dobby's fault that I had to be rescued in the first place… He dropped cake on our guests head, with magic, and then a howler came, because of the underage magic law… and then Uncle Vernon put bars on my window and said I could never go back to Hogwarts. I don't get it… I mean he hates me, why would he want me to stay with them? But Ron, Fred and George stole their father's flying car, flew out to Surrey and rescued me out the window, dropping Uncle Vernon in the bushes in the process. I know I shouldn't find that funny… But it's hard not to. Pigs were flying ( my Uncles' pretty fat). 

I snort at that, imagining a pig flying out the window after Harry and the Weasley boys.

So now I'm here at the Burrow, and it's wicked! Seriously! I've never seen a cooler house. is fantastic, but she seems to think that I've never eaten anything in my life and now she has to make up for the last 12 years of my life. Not that I'm complaining, her food is delicious! Living with the Weasley's is fun, but Ron's sister Ginny is a bit strange. I think she's really shy… Don't know why though, but she hasn't said a single word to me so far… Girls are strange, no offence. 

Oh! And they have a ghoul in the attic! How wicked is that? 

What about you? How have you been?

I've had a couple nightmares about… you know… what happened at the end of the year. In these dreams we don't stop him and he comes back and comes after me, but I know that's silly. After all, what would he want with a twelve-year-old boy? Anyway… I just was wondering how you have been with all of that.

Oh! Before I forget! We ( The Weasley's and I) will be going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Maybe we could meet up there? 

Your friend,

Harry

* * *

Dear Harry,

It's good to hear from you! I was really worried, you know. It's a bit embarrassing, but I was going to make my mother take me to check on you. I just couldn't believe that you wouldn't write me back. I'm glad to hear that there was a really good reason, but not what that reason was. A crazy house-elf? Who sent him? I mean house-elves can't really do much without their master's permission, right? 

The Burrow sounds like a lot of fun! I asked my Mom about Diagon Alley and she said I can go if there is an adult around. Mrs. Weasley will be, right? Is it alright if I invite Neville too? 

About what happened at the end of the year… Yes… I do have nightmares, strange ones too. I'm still not really sure what exactly happened, I mean how did no one notice that Quirrell was possessed? How did we all get past the tasks so easily? Not that I don't think you guys were impressive, I do, but… well, they were supposed to hold out a serious intruder and they didn't. Except the mirror I guess. Was that it? Were they just diversions, not even strong enough to keep out eleven-year-olds? I just don't buy it. What are your thoughts?

Mom and I have mostly stayed home, since she's working. But I haven't been too bored. I made a new friend, Aly, and we get along most of the time. She can be a bit annoying sometimes, but she's really smart and she's been teaching me some wandless magic! How great is that? Maybe I can show you sometime? Well I need to go to bed, but I'm excited to see you soon! Say hi to Ron for me.

Best wishes,

Lisha

* * *

Dear Lisha,

Your friend Aly sounds pretty cool, but how old is she if she can do wandless magic? Is she at Hogwarts too? Except for visiting the Burrow my summer was just as boring as yours. At the Dursley's I just cleaned and did chores. They don't really like me much… they never have. It's because of my magic, I think. My aunt really hates it. 

Yes, Mrs. Weasley will be there, so you can tell your mum that she doesn't have to worry. Of course you can invite Neville! It will be great fun if we all go together, don't you think? 

I haven't really thought about that, you know, that we broke through enchantments that were supposed to hold out adults… But maybe you're right and the mirror was the real protection, and the rest was just to weaken them, or something. Speaking off, you never did tell me how you got through the fire. Hermione said you used an advanced spell. Is that true? And where did you learn it? 

As for Quirrell… I think he just had everyone fooled, with his stuttering and stuff… I mean did you suspect him of being anything other than a wimp? I thought for sure that it would have been Snape… Did I tell you that I was right? He really does hate me. Apparently because my father saved his life… at least that's what Dumbledore said. I don't really understand that… I mean… you saved my life and I don't hate you. If anything I like you more now. 

Well I assume the next time we talk will be in Diagon Alley. I'm looking forward to it.

Ron says hi back.

Best,

Harry


	3. 3rd Chapter

3rd Chapter

 ** _Aly's Thoughts…._**

It's hard… for me to watch the world through Lisha's eyes. She's so innocent, still, despite… well in spite of me. I wish it were different, that she didn't know what I know, hadn't seen what I've seen. I wish I had died, truly, completely…. But… what about Draco. It's a horribly terrifying thought that the Draco I knew… the Draco I loved doesn't exist and never will. And it's my fault. I stopped Voldemort from killing Harry. I changed the past, and Draco grew up in a world without war. I should be happy about that, shouldn't I? Am I truly that selfish? That I wish decades of war on this world just so I can have my Draco back? Maybe… Maybe I am. I used to think that I'd see him again after I die… but now even that hope is gone, torn from my figurative fingers. And that is what I imagine hell to be like. There is nowhere left for me to go… If I die now if I somehow figure out how to leave Lisha's body, where would I go? I'm not supposed to exist! So there's nothing left for me… or almost nothing. I can do whatever is in my power to make sure that that remains true, that I never exist, that I never have to. I can make sure that Voldemort never takes over, never wins. That's my purpose now, and then? Well… I'd rather not think about it.

* * *

Finally it's Wednesday and time for me to meet up with Harry, Neville and the others. I am horribly excited!

"It's time to go, Mum!" I yell, already standing by the fireplace.

"I'm coming… Goodness, I swear you used to have more patience… I'm old you know?"

"You're not that old! Just a little."

"What was that?" She playfully cuffs my head and I grin up at her.

"Let's go!"

We stumble out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley and are immediately surrounded by a bunch of red heads. My mother, who is much better at travelling by Floo and isn't dizzy like I am, goes up to Mr. Weasley, holding out her hand.

"Arthur! So good to see you."

"Sara! Lovely, lovely, this is my wife, Molly. "

"How do you do."

I ignore the adults introducing themselves and look around. I see the twins, Percy, Ron and a little red-headed girl that must be Ginny.

"Hey Ron!" I call over at my friend and he gives me a wide grin.

"Hey Lisha! How ya been?"

"Pretty good" I shrug. "Where's Harry?"

It's Ron's turn to shrug. "Don't know… He was supposed to already be here, but… well he's never travelled with the Floo before, can you believe it?"

I actually can, having been raised by muggles and all, but decide to play along.

"No way? Where could he have gone?"

"Mum reckons he just went one stop too far… We're about to go look for him, she's awfully worried."

 _You're kidding me, right?_ Aly suddenly pipes up and I jump, making Ron frown at me. _That boy attracts trouble!_

 ** _He just got lost in the Floo…_**

 _And probably straight into Voldemort's lair…._

"You alright?" Ron asks me concerned, and I wonder what kind of a face I just made.

"Yeah… Just... um… worried, bout Harry."

"He's fine, I'm sure. Mum will find him in no time. She's like a bloodhound, that one."

"Ronald Weasley! I heard that."

Ron blushes profusely and I chuckle until Mrs. Weasley's gaze turns on me. She is a short, plump, kindly-looking woman and I immediately like her.

"And you must be Alicia, it's so lovely to meet you" her smile is warm and kind and I feel myself blush.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

She gives me another smile and then a worried look returns to her face as she turns towards her husband.

"We really should go looking for Harry…. "

And so we head off into the crowd. I'd be afraid of losing everybody, but the cluster of red heads is sort of hard to miss and so I just follow them along. My mother has already left for Gringotts and some business, as she called it. Suddenly the boys in front of me start sprinting and I nearly lose them. But then I see Hagrid towering over the crowd and I just head for him which turns out to be a good thing because there is Harry.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley pants. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far… "He mops his glistening bald patch.

"Where did you come out?" Ron asks.

"Knockturn Alley," Harry says grimly.

"Excellent!" the twins say together and I chuckle, drawing Harry's attention to me for the first time.

"Oh! Hi Lisha!" he says with a smile and I give him a short hug that seems to startle him.

"Hi Harry. Glad we found you."

Then I turn to Hermione, whom I've just noticed, and give her a quick hug too.

"Oh, Harry – oh, my dear – you could have been anywhere – "Mrs. Weasley pants as she comes galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging to the other. Gasping for breath she pulls out a large clothes brush out of her handbag and starts sweeping off the soot that's covering Harry.

Hagrid leaves and once Mrs. Weasley's attention is no longer on him Harry turns towards us.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asks us as we climb the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

I'm assuming that Borgin and Burkes is a shop in Knockturn Alley… And here they come, the conspiracy theories about Draco and his father.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley's sharp voice comes from behind us and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"No, he was selling –"

"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley says with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

 _As would I… preferably I'd like to get him with a pretty green curse… but a knife would do._

The sudden rage coursing through me at Mr. Malfoy's name nearly makes me stop in my tracks.

 ** _Don't do that!_** I think angrily. **_It's hard to seem sane when you suddenly make me want to kill people._**

 _Sorry,_ Aly mumbles but it doesn't feel like she's sorry at all.

"These are my parents" Hermione announces as we come up to the counter. Mr and Mrs. Granger look nervous and uncomfortable and I remember that they're muggles. Which Mr. Weasley loudly points out.

"But you're Muggles!" He says delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He's pointing excitedly at the notes in Mr. Granger's hand. Ten pound notes, I realize and wonder why I know that.

 _Because of me, I presume. We had to hide among muggles in the beginning… before … well you know._

And I do know. Before they were enslaved, before there was no muggle currency, before people started tearing each other apart.

 _Yeah… before all that._

We head down to the vaults to collect some money, well the others do as I already have a nice and full purse on me that my mother entrusted to me reluctantly. "Don't spend it on candy." She trusts me so little.

Back outside on the marble steps, we all separate. Fred and George have spotted Lee Jordan and taken off, while Percy mutters something about needing a new quill. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are going to a second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley is insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, and that leaves the four of us.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs. Weasley says, setting off with Ginny. I watch the little girl go with a curious glance. She hasn't said a word, the entire time I've been here, but as soon as her mother and she are a bit further away I can see her babbling excitedly.

 ** _What was Ginny like, in your time?_**

 _She wasn't like anything. The Weasley's didn't have another child after Ron._

 ** _What about Ron then? You have memories of Fred, George and Charlie… but the others?_**

 _Dead. Never knew them._

 ** _Oh._**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stroll off along the winding, cobbled street and head towards Fortescue's where we've arranged to meet Neville and there he is, waving at us shyly. His grandmother isn't there, luckily.

"Hey Neville!" I say and run ahead towards him to give him a hug.

"Hi, Li…isha." He stutters and I don't need to look at him to know he's blushing. One of these days he's going to get used to it. I hope.

"Hi Nev!" Ron says as the others reach us. "Don't mind Lish, she seems to be a bit huggy today."

I stick my tongue out at him and he just grins back at me.

"It's ok." Neville mutters.

"Who feels like Ice crème?" Harry suddenly asks and is met by four enthusiastic I's. He buys an ice crème for each of us, strawberry-and-peanut-butter, which we slurp happily as we wander up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazes longingly at a full set of Chudley Canon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione drags us off to buy ink and parchment next door. Neville makes us stop by the Herbology store.

"Gran says I can pick out something for my winter garden!" he exclaims excitedly and we try our best to share his enthusiasm as he stares at the different plants.

In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, we met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who are stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. In a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains we find Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.

 _The boy has issues…_ Aly states dryly and I can't help but agree.

An hour later, we are headed for Flourish and Blotts. We are by no means the only ones making our way to the bookshop. As we approach it, we see to our great surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this is proclaimed by a large banner about Gilderoy Lockhart stretched across the upper windows.

 _I know he's famous and all… but I've never heard of him. Then again…If he's just climbed to fame in the last twelve years than that would explain that._

 ** _Mum, doesn't like him. Don't know why… but she was not happy that he's our new DA teacher._**

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squeals next to me. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

I roll my eyes and Neville grins at me.

"Not a fan?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"No… I mean he sounds impressive, sure, but… well so did Harry before I met him."

Harry looks up at that and lets out a mock outcry.

"Hey!"

I just grin back at him the look at the crowd which seems to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard is standing at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

The five of us squeeze inside, and I grab on to Neville's sleeve as to not get lost in the crowd. He raises his eyebrow at me, but says nothing. A long line is winding right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his books. We each grab a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneak up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys are standing with Hermione's parents.

"Oh, there you are, nice to see you Neville", Mrs. Weasley says. She sounds breathless and keeps patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…."

 _Oh goodness… That's just embarrassing. That woman's older than I am…_

 ** _And how old exactly are you?_**

 _I don't want to talk about it… too old, my dear, too old entirely to be in a twelve-year-old body._

I chuckle and Neville glances at me, giving me another smile. He's probably assuming that I'm chuckling at Mrs. Weasley who, luckily, is too nervous to notice.

Slowly Gilderoy Lockhart comes into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. I make a gagging sound and Hermione swats my arm. The real Lockhart is wearing robes of forget-me-not-blue that exactly match his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat is set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man is dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emits puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarls at Ron to my right, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet – "

"Big deal," Ron says, rubbing the foot where the photographer has stepped on it. I chuckle and Ron gives me a glare.

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny" I whisper back and he pouts.

Gilderoy Lockhart seems to have heard us. He looks up, sees Ron and I – and then he sees Harry. He stares, then he leaps to his feet and positively shouts. "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parts, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dives forward, seizing Harry's arm, and pulls him to the front. The crowd bursts into applause and Harry looks utterly uncomfortable as Lockhart shakes his hand for the photographer, who is clicking away madly.

 _Oh that poor boy! Now I really don't like that Lockhart guy! Look at Harry squirm_

I have to agree with Aly. Lockhart is utterly oblivious to the fact that Harry looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. He finally lets go of Harry's hand and Harry tries to sidle back over to us, but Lockhart throws an arm around his shoulders and clamps him tightly to his side.

 ** _What a creep!_**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart says loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to by my autobiography –which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge –"The crowd applauds again as Neville and I both make gagging noises. "He had no idea," Lockhart continues, giving Harry a little shake that make his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheers and claps as I look over at Neville in disbelief.

"He's going to be our teacher?" I hiss and Neville shrugs, his face not looking any happier than I'm feeling.

"Well… he must be pretty powerful, I mean… he did do all those great things he writes about…"

 _If he actually did them,_ Aly supplies.

Harry makes his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, staggering slightly under the weight of the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Neville, Ron and I make our way over to him, trying very hard to avoid the hysterical witches around us.

"You have these," Harry says as he tips his books into Ginny's cauldron. "I'll buy my own – "

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" says a very familiar voice and I feel a nervous flutter. Draco is standing in front of Harry, wearing his "Potter sneer" as I have dubbed the expression.

"Famous Harry Potter," he says. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page.*

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny says to everyone's surprise. From the look on Harry's face it may well have been the first time she's actually said anything in front of him. Draco looks like he's about to drawl something back and I decide to step in. I walk up to the three of them, a pleasant smile on my face.

"Hi Draco", I say and he spins around, the sneer sliding right off his face.

"Oh… Hi Lisha." If I didn't know better I'd think he looked embarrassed. I ignore my friends who are looking at me as if I've grown another head.

"How's your summer been?"

"Uhm, fine, not much else besides France…. "He is now most definitely feeling uncomfortable.

"What are you talking to Malfoy for?" Ron suddenly snaps next to me, glaring at the blonde boy and just like that, the sneer is back.

"I'm surprised to see you in a shop, Weasley, "Draco sneers before I can respond. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those books."

Ron turns beet red and drops his books, starting towards Draco, but I grab his arm, surprised to see Harry grabbing the other one.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley shouts, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

I think that might be a good idea. Stupid Ron! Stupid Draco! Boys were just stupid!

 _And that never changes,_ an amused Aly supplies.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

My blood runs suddenly cold at the voice and I turn around. It's Mr. Malfoy. He is standing with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

 _Lucius!_ Aly's snarl is vicious, and I clench my fists, trying to control he sudden burst of hate that's coursing through me.

 ** _Stop it!_**

 _He killed Draco!_

 ** _Not this time!_** I think fiercely and some of the anger subsides, but it does not go away completely. Neville notices me tense up and squeezes my hand quickly and then let's go, blushing slightly.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley says, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Lucius says. "All those raids … I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reaches into Ginny's cauldron and extracts, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," he says. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

I clench my fists, my own anger now mingling with Aly's, and Mr. Weasley flushes darker than Ron.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he says.

"Clearly," Lucius says, his pale eyes straying to Hermione's parents who are watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower –"

There is a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron goes flying; Mr. Weasley has thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks come thundering down onto our heads; there is a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from either Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley is shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampedes backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please – please!" the assistant cries, and then, louder than all –

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up – "

Hagrid is wading towards us through the sea of books. In an instant he has pulled Mr. Weasley and Lucius apart. Mr. Weasley has a cut lip and Lucius, I notice with some satisfaction, has been hit in the eye by an Encyclopaedia of Toadstools. He is still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrusts it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –"Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckons to Draco, sweeping from the shop. Draco follows, avoiding my eye, out of embarrassment, or something else… I don't know.

"Hey Ginny, you alright?" Neville asks, helping her collect her books and the little redhead nods, looking more than just a little shaken up. I kneel down as well and help her collect her books.

"Is this yours?" I ask, holding up a small, rather shabby looking, black book. She looks at it and shakes her head. I shrug.

"Maybe it's the stores. Hard to tell with the mess."

I put it onto one of the shelves and the three of us get up, having collected all of Ginny's books.

"Thanks" she mumbles, giving me a small smile and I smile back at her.

"You're welcome. Are you excited about starting Hogwarts?"

She nods, and opens her mouth to say more but then we are ushered out the door by Hagrid, before she can. We hurry up the street, the Grangers seem to be shaking with fright and I can't blame them. Mrs. Weasley is beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children… brawling in public… what Gilderoy Lockhart must have thought – "

"He was pleased," Fred says. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report – said it was all publicity – "

We are all quite subdued as we head back to the fireside in the Leakey Cauldron, where Harry and the Weasley's will be heading back to the Burrow using Floo powder. I sigh… This is not exactly how I hope the day would go. Once the Weasley's and Granger's are gone it's just Neville and I. I look over at him.

"Well… that was… interesting."

He gives a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so…. I didn't really expect Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley to get into a fight. It was a bit frightening, don't you think?"

"Yeah, a bit. But… Mr. Malfoy was really being awful!"

"Yeah! Now I see where his son gets it."

Neville says the words casually, almost jokingly but I still look at him sternly.

"Draco's not like that! He's actually quite nice."

Neville frowns at me.

"Is that what you call his behaviour today?"

"No…" I admit reluctantly, "but Ron and Harry are never particularly nice to him either, you know."

"If you say so. I gotta go, my Gran will be worried."

We hug each other and step through the fire, but I feel as if the issue isn't yet resolved.

 _You're probably right, little one._

 ** _Don't call me that._**


End file.
